Zane's Secret sister
by Criminalminds01453
Summary: While on a mission, the group finds a girl knocked out cold on the floor surrounded by serpentine. Little do they know Zane has a connection to this girl. What is this Connection? What will happen when Lloyd falls for her? How did she disappear? All will be answered and so much more in Zane's Secret sister. Mentions of Self-harm, Bullying, and Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm Min. This is my first Ninjago story so please don't hate. I thought of this while watching tick tock, and the next three episodes of the first season. This is beta'd by Kitwarrior24.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, wish I did but don't. **

* * *

**Zane's POV**

I put down the photo of me, father, and sister. Falcon was perched on my arm, Canine, my sister Lillys pet, was next to her. I remember when the photo was taken.

_Flashback _

_"Catch me, Zane! Catch me!" yelled Lilly _

_"Ok Lilly" I yelled back. Lilly jumped and floated on the breeze, literally floated, on the breeze. She landed in my arms, tears on her face from the cold. She was having so much fun that it was hard to see if it wa from cold or shear joy of being able to manipulate the wind._

_"Again! Again!" yelled Lilly_

_"LILLY! ZANE!" Father called_

_"COMING" We both called. We ran down the spiral stairs and stopped in front of Father. _

_"Father, what is that?" asked Lilly_

_"That is Canine, your pet." said Father_

_"Like the Falcon?" I asked_

_"Yes, Zane, like the Falcon. Now Lilly would you like to turn him on?" asked Father_

_"Yes!" yelled Lilly as she flipped the switch. Canine Barked twice. Then both His and Lilly's eyes went yellow. As yellow as Lillys' shirt. I looked at father quizzically._

_"They can connect, like you and Falcon." Father answered_

_"Ohh, Ok" I said _

_"Lilly turn around and Zane call Falcon." said Father. I whistled and Falcon landed on my outstretched arm. We turned and the camera went Click._

_End Flashback _

I slipped the photo back under my pillow, and headed outside, tears streaming. My brothers and Sensei Wu would be out, along with Nya. I sat on the roof and let the tears flow. No sob escaped me, while I am sobbing loudly inside my head. I don't know how long I sat out there, next thing I knew I heard someone say "Zane" really quietly. I turn and see it is Nya.

"Hello Nya" I say as calmly as I can.

"Hey, You ok?" asked Nya

"Yes I am fine." I say

"Really, because you never cry, especially not like that." said Nya

"I was thinking of my sister, Lilly." I said

"Oh, Well tell me about her." said Nya. So I started to explain Lilly to her, not doing Lilly any justice. Lilly was better than I made her sound, but it was hard to describe her.

"She's so much better than that, I just don't know how to describe Lilly." I said

"Thats ok, Zane." said Nya

**No ones POV**

Zane and Nya sat out there for hours. Zane describe Lilly as a girl like him but had blond hair, bright yellow eyes, and a bubbly personality. She and Zane didn't sound related at all. Eventually he heard the others up and went to make breakfast, even though it was Kai's turn. He wanted to save everyones sense of taste. Kai's cooking was know to kill people. Nya was smiling, knowing cooking would help Zane feel better. She hoped the others would not wake up before then. Sensai Wu woke up, sensed that Zane was cooking, and went to see Nya helping Zane.

"Zane, isn't it Kai's turn to cook?" asked Sensei

"Sorry Sensei, I was up and started to cook." said Zane

"That's fine, I was just wondering." said Sensei

"Ok Sensei, Nya's also helping." said Zane

"That's fine." said Sensei as Kai came down the stairs.

"Oh Zane's already cooking, I'll just go back to bed." said Kai

"No you will watch Zane as he cooks. Maybe you'll learn to cook, and not kill us this time." said Sensai Wu

"Oh alright, I'll watch Zane." said Kai

"Nya, can you get the bananas from the store room, please?" said Zane

"Sure, Zane" said Nya happy to see Zane was at least acting happy.

"What are you making, Zane?" asked Kai

"Banana bread, eggs, bacon, and toast." said Zane

"Wow!" said Kai. Nya wasn't at all surprised "What are you, feeding an army?"

"Yes, you, Cole, Jay, and Llyod all eat like you'll never see food again." said Nya

"Oops" said Kai

"Yeah, even Zane, me, and Sensei don't eat as much as all you do." said Nya. Just then the others came down to eat.

"MMMM, Zane's cooking. I love the smell of Zane's cooking and he saved all of our taste buds." said Llyod

"Thank you Llyod." said Zane. As each compliment came, he was smiling more. Nya saw the change from the silent crying Zane, she saw this morning, when the others didn't. Soon he was laughing with the others over the joke about Kai's cooking. The topic soon turned to Cole and Jay's cooking.

"There is a Serpentine attack. It may be in the middle of nowhere but we should go there." said Sensei Wu

**A little while later.**

"Sensei Wu wasn't kidding." said Cole

"Can we rest for a second?" asked Llyod "I'm still a kid."

"It is not much farther, Llyod" said Zane

"There!" yelled Cole as they neared a cave. Zane did a quick sweep and it showed maybe five serpentine still awake, when Sensei said there was about a hundred. There was a burst yellow light and they all took off. when they reached the entrance, they saw a girl with yellow-blondish hair and a yellow shirt. Her feet were all cut up like she had been running for days. Zane ran for the girl, then fell to his knees.

**Zane's POV**

I ran forward, hoping with all my heart that it was not Lilly, my baby sister. But it was, Canine was at her side resting he sniffed at me, realized it was me and left me alone. Lilly was ice cold. Thats when my heart broke and I started to cry.

* * *

**Authors note: what do you think? What do you Think Should Happen next? Here's a few options I thought up:**

** 1) Zane comes clean.**

**2) Lilly wakes up and she runs.**

**3) Kai suggest they leave her there and Zane stays.**

**Please Tell me what you think. Until then, Goodbye** ***vanishes in a puff of red smoke* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm min and this is the second chapter, wow I just looked at all the stories and I have 4 stories so far and I am not slowing down anytime soon. This was beta'd by Kitwarrior24.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. Wish I did, but don't.**

* * *

**No ones POV**

Zane stood there and shock ran across his features. He couldn't believe after all this time she would just show up. It was hard enough to forget her when she was here, right in front of him. While he loved his little sister he also knew he had to come clean to the others.

"Hey, you ok Zane?" asked Kai

"Yes I am alright" he said

"Do you know this girl?" asked Cole

"Yes, she is an old friend from the village. I have no idea how she got so far from home." said Zane

"She's Pretty" said Lloyd a bright shade of pink at the look the others gave him."well she is."

"I guess she is" said Jay thinking how she looked next to Nya.

"Lets bring her back. She might know what caused the flash." said Kai

"OK.' said Zane as Kai reached over to pick her up.

"Ouch!" he yelled as he jumped back "she shocked me."

"Let me try" said Cole. He too jumped back as if shocked. Jay tried since his element was Lighting, but she shocked him too. When Zane picked her up, he wasn't shock like the others.

"lets get her back to the Bounty." said Lloyd

"Ok' said the others

"Nya, bring us up." said Kai

o0O0o

**Lilly's POV**

I could faintly hear Zane. "_OMG my big brothers here, he will make the weird snake things go away, like when we were little and he use to look under my bed for_ _monsters." _I thought. Then his voice started to fade, so I put up my shield back up. Distantly I heard muttered screams of pain so I knew my shield wasn't entirely defenseless. Then I felt Zane's strong arms around me, and I relaxed into them.

_Flash Back_

_My friend and me were sitting on a rock deep in the Birckwood forest. He was my best friend and he knew that I was a Nindroid. I was singing, "Love You Like a Love Song" by Selena Gomez and the Scene. My friend was strumming on the gitar playing along with me. He suddenly got very quite. I turn around and There was a large purple snake. He hissed at me saying "Hello, magic girl." My friend lay down on the floor, his neck cut open. I got up and ran. My shoes fell off behind, the snakes were following me. _

_My braid swung in front of me, just out of their reach. I ran through the snow and desert. my feet were cut up and bleeding. It hurt to stand, let alone run. I ran past cacti and ponds. Sweat ran down my back, and was getting into my eyes. Up ahead was a cave, I ran into it hoping they would go right past. It worked until Canine came in, and started to bark._

_"Hush, Canine." I whispered "hush, boy Hush." but he kept right on barking and howling. The snakes came closer. the purple one was the first to notice me._

_"Well, you can't run now can you." He hissed. Thats when I started to sing:_

_"Hey, don't write yourself off yet_  
_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on._  
_Just try your best, try everything you can._  
_And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away._

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._  
_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

_Hey, you know they're all the same._  
_You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in._  
_Live right now._  
_Yeah, just be yourself._  
_It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else._

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._  
_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._  
_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._  
_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet._  
_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on._  
_Just do your best, do everything you can._  
_And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say._

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._  
_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._  
_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._  
_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)."_

_The wind howled around me. I felt like I was flying, just like when I was a child, and Zane said I floated on the breeze. My hair was glowing a bright yellow. I felt like I was on fire. I screamed and there was a burst of yellow. Then it all went black. I don't know how long i was out before I heard Zane's Voice. _

I woke with a start and started to panic. I didn't know where I was, or if Zane was still there. I started to hyperventilate. The room was obviously a girls room, unless the boys like pink. Knowing Zane It was not likely. There was another bed, but it looked undisturbed. I saw a picture of a girl and a boy. they both had dark hair. the girls hair was in a braid while the boys was in a red suit and had spiky hair. The door slowly opened up and I froze. In came in a young boy no older than 12 at the most. He saw I was awake and he came over.

o0O0o

**Lloyd's POV**

The girl, Zane's friend, was pretty, really pretty. When I said it in the cave, I didn't know I said it out loud. She stared at me with these wide curious eyes. They were wide and innocent but had a darkness, shadow-like presence to them. I knew she was to old for me. She noticed me staring and I looked away.

"Whats your name?" she asked

"Lloyd Garmadon." I said

"Wow! I like it. Mines Lilly, if you want to know." she said

"Thats a pretty name." I said.

"Yours sounds familiar, Hmm I can't remember why." she said

"My dad is Lord Garmadon." I said quietly

"Oh thats, why it sounded familiar." Lilly said.

"So, how do you know Zane?" I asked

"We were friends in school back home." she said really softly

"How old are you, by the way?" I asked

"13" Lilly answered "You?"

"12" I answered. Then I did something that shocked us both, I kissed her.

"I'm so sorry." I said Quickly tiring to not make her cry.

"Thats Ok, I just wasn't expecting that." she said a little breathless.

"Me neither." I said

"You should go, that way they don't get suspicious." she said "Then come back later and say you want to see how i am doing." she said

"OK!" I said

* * *

**Authors Note: If you can give me suggestions than feel free too. I hope this cleared it up. Please R&R, this is my first Ninjago story, so please go easy on me. Thanks. The song stated in the flashback she sang to Pythor is The Middle by Jimmy Eat World. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is min, welcome to chapter 3. WHOO! I am right now watching Season two of ninjago! I love it! So hopefully this cleared up some stuff about the Story so far. I love Lloyd and Zane equally, that's why I put them in the story. I would love Zane to be my older brother, and to have Lloyd be my boyfriend. On with the story. This was beta'd by Kitwarrior24  
**

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

I sat there and watched the door closed. Lloyd was sweet and not at all like his dad, Lord Garmadon. Opps, I was so not supposed to know that, Yeah I can read minds and use all the elements Fire, Earth, Lightening, Ice and Wind. Yeah, Don't piss me off. And don't F****** break up with me. I will kill you, though, Zane will probably won't approve of it. It happened once, I'm still banned from there. Lets see I burned him, then froze him, the shocked him, and then crushed him under 10 tons of rock. He ain't never waking up. He would have to be like me to survive. And I am one of a kind baby. Zane still hates for that, seeing as it was Fathers best friends son. What, the guy cheated on me.

Anyhow, Lloyd is so not like him. I saw into his soul. He is so young. I wonder if he'd give up eternity to be with me. NO, No it is to soon, after Jason, its to soon. I miss him so much. Was it really only yesterday he was standing there playing and singing along with me. I wanted to run, run as far as I could go. To run and never stop. Zane would understand why I left, only he really knows what I'm capable of. I couldn't risk hurting him or one of his friends. If i sneak out now, they wouldn't be too upset.

Before I could escape, the door opened, and Zane walked in. He closed the door behind him. I turned from him and almost jumped out the window. But all the sudden he was in front of me. I landed in his arms and tried to get away.

"Lilly, please stop, please stop fighting me." said Zane.

"Why did you bring me back here? You left without a word. I- They told me that you died. At the orphanage, They told me you died and to forget you." I said fighting the tears.

"I'm so sorry I left. I wish I could go back in time to that day, I do. I never would have left. I brought you because I could not deal with leaving you again. It hurt me, Lilly. I woke up crying today because it was your birthday. I thought disappeared, Lil'." said Zane "Your all I have left."

"What about The others? The ones from the cave?" I nearly cried.

"They are just friends, Lil', I swear. Yes, they are like my family, but they could never replace you." said Zane. Just then the door behind us opened. In walk a girl with long dark hair and pale skin. She had these really pretty dark eyes, like the stars in the movies. I was shock at how she stopped, most people ignored me or call me names. I started to hide behind Zane when she spoke up.

"Hey Its ok, I'm not going to hurt you." she said "Whats your name?"

"Lilly" I said in a whisper "You?"

"Nya" said Nya "Do you know Zane?" I glanced at Zane not sure what to say.

"Nya this is my little sister, Lilly. The one I told you about earlier." said Zane. So Zane does talk about me.

"OHH! I thought she looked familiar." Nya exclaimed. "That must be why!"

"Nya! Not so loud. The others can not know. If they do, they could freak her out. She really Doesn't like other people." said Zane

"Shes antisocial?" she said

"I'm not antisocial! I'm just not a people person." I almost yelled.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I am so dumb sometimes. Would you like to meet everyone?" she said

"You won't tell them we're related, will you?" I asked.

"NO, not unless you or Zane, want me to." She said. Zane shook his head. "Then I won't tell them."

"OK." I said

"Lets go!" She said or more accurately screamed. We walked out of the room and I saw that we were on a ship. IN THE AIR! I continued to look around and saw a huge kitchen. My mouth fell open. It had everything I wanted in a kitchen. We headed outside and as we did I saw a bunch of dummies, and not the fake ones either. A bunch of boys were spinning showing Lloyd how to do spinjitsu. I have known how to do spinjitsu since I was 5. One was in blue, Bleck! I hate Blue! A guy in black. Blacks a nice color, So isn't red, but I am still partial to White and Yellow. What Zanes white and I just love the color yellow. Don't judge me.

"Hey, look who is up and about!" Said The guy in Red.

"Cool it, Kai!" Nya yelled, which made me cower. Zane came over and shielded me from the bickering siblings. He reached toward me. I flinched no longer seeing Zane, but the headmaster at school. A man with a long beard came out of a room, and walked over to red and hit him in the back of the head. He pointed to me in the corner, tears streaming down my face. He comes over to see me.

"Get away!" I shout and he is blown back, a good ten feet away. "Leave me alone!"

"Lil' calm down." Zane said quietly, reaching for me.

"Don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I couldn't calm down. When headmaster finds me he is going to be so mad. And that means punishing me. Air started to spin around me, lifting Zane from me. I started to reach toward him and the wind picked up even more. Nya came close to me and wrapped me in a hug. I started to calm down. the air was no longer spiraling out of control.

"Sorry," I said

"What?" asked Nya

"I'm sorry." I said a little louder this time.

"Oh honey, It's OK. Kai, My brother the one in red, can be a hothead." said Nya

"Thats what Zane wrote in his letters." I said starting to laugh

"So, Thats Kai, the one in blue thats Jay, and the one in black is Cole. The little boy in green thats Lloyd." Nya said

"Hi" they all said in unison

"Hi, I'm Lilly." I said "Sorry about before, Kai."

"Its happened before. But how did you do that?" asked Kai

"Ummm, I really don't know. I've been doing it for as long as I can remember." I said "Zane, do you remember, you were there when I was born."

"Really?" asked Lloyd

"Her father was my fathers best friend so we went over the day she was born." said Zane smoothly covering for me.

"Oh, OK!" said Everyone but Nya, since she knew the truth.

"Can you do it again?" asked Beardy

"Oh, thats Sensai Wu." said Jay

"Hi, maybe. But I can't always control it." I said

"Try!" everyone shouted

"OK, OK. Jeesh!" I yelled. I took a deep breath and started to focus on what I learned. I shut down all emotions, and thoughts. Really everything, but how Lloyd made me feel in that room. The air shifted around. It spun and swurled all around. Gasps echoed in my mind. I pushed harder and harder. I took memories and formed images of the people they love the most. All except Zane and Lloyd, I already know who they love. For Kai and Nya, their mother and father. Jay, young girl who, looks suspiciously like Nya. _"OMG it is Nya. OH gross Jay!" _I thought. That boy has some dirty thoughts, and does Kai know about the thoughts? For Cole a girl from Ninjago city. Oh, they were together until she died from leukemia. Poor Cole.

"OMG! Look thats mom, Nya, Thats Mom." said Kai at the same time Nya yelled "Daddy!"

"Gia," said Cole in a whisper. Jay didn't say anything and for good reason , too. the world started to tilt and I was falling. I used too much, too much power. Zane caught me like when I was little.

"Lil'!' he shouted

"Mmmmm, Zane it hurts." I whispered.

"I know. You worked too hard, I can't believe you." Zane said

"Sorry." I asked

"Thats ok. Just don't work so hard, but those figures are amazing." said Zane

"Thanks, can I have some water?" I asked

"Sure, Nya?" said Sensei

"No problem, Sensei!" said Nya. Nya came back with some water and I drank gratefully. Strength surged through me like a tidal wave. Nya took the glass away to get me more water. Thats when my day went down hill.

**No Ones POV**

As Nya came back, the water in the glass started to float. Fire sprang up behind them. Lightening was cracking around them. Rocks seemed to fly out of nowhere. They all ducked. They all sprang into battle mode. Nya grabbed Lloyd and went to grab Lilly, but stopped short of her. Fire rose from Lilly. Rocks were forming at her feet. Her hair crackled like there was lightening in it. Ice covered her dress.

"Zane!" Lilly screamed

"Hold on!" yelled Zane as he ran forward. Sensei Wu stopped him. He pushed past him and Kept running. The air was filled with smoke, and flames. Soon they couldn't see or hear Zane.

"Zane!" they all shouted. Meanwhile Zane was listening to the horrified screams from his kid sister.

"Lilly!" he shouted

"Zane! Make the pain go away! Make it stop!" was all he heard from the only person that he still had. The only one he cared about.

"Lilly! I'm coming!" said Zane as Lilly came into view. She engulfed in flames. She screamed and Everything intensified by a hundred. He ran through the flames and wrapped his cold hands around her. He focused on his elemental power Ice. Eventually the flames died away as did everything else. Nothing was badly damage.

"OK no more lies how the f*** do you really no each other? Zane never risks his life for anyone but family." said Cole

* * *

**Authors note: Ok the reason I stopped here was so that way people can tell me how to continue. Please give me ideas, oh and R&R. **


End file.
